We Are Sin
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Rivamika week prompt #4 seven deadly sins.


**Rivamika week 2, prompt #4, seven deadly sins. Sorry this ones late. **

**We Are Sin**

"No matter what happens, we will always be bound together. So let's fight to stay pure."

Envy

"You still love him don't you!?" Levi roared as Mikasa stomped into their room.

"You're being delusional Levi! I've told you a thousand times before, Eren is my brother, yes I love him, but not like I love you!" Mikasa yelled back, spinning around to face him.

"Then why have you been leaving his room at night!?"

Mikasas eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. "You've been spying on me!"

"I've been keeping an eye on you, and with a good reason to!" Levi slammed the door as he entered the room. "I'll ask you again, what are you doing with him!?"

"I could ask you the same thing about Petra!" Mikasa shouted. "I know you have something going on, I see the way you look at her when you think I'm not watching, how could you accuse me when you're guilt yourself!?"

"I haven't done anything with Petra, she's my teammate, nothing more!"

"Well I don't love Eren, he's my brother! Why can't you get relay through your thick skull!?" Mikasa scribe he'd as tears began to pool in her eyes. "An even if I did love him, he would never love me like that, he made that perfectly clear when we were younger!"

Levi stared at her, shocked at her confession. Levi wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry."

Wrath

"How could you be so stupid!?" Mikasa screamed at him, tears slipping from her eyes down her cheeks. "You could have killed Eren!"

"He's fine now isn't he!? Nothing happened!" Levi screamed back. "The fucking brat deserved to get hurt if he was being that reckless!"

"Stut up, don't talk about Eren like that!" Mikasa slapped him across the face, a red welt forming in his cheek.

Levi glared at her. "Fuck you Mikasa, after everything I've done for your little shit brother this is how you repay me? Fuck. You."

Mikasa stared at him, lips purses in a tight line. "Why do we always fight? I just want to be happy."

Greed

"Don't look at my girl asshole." Levi spat at a random soldier who had been staring at Mikasa, a dumb look on his face.

"Don't be so rude Levi." Mikasa scolded.

"I don't like when little shots look at you like that. You're mine."

"You don't own me Levi, I'm my own person." Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your my girlfriend, I may not own you but no one else is allowed to look at you." Levi narrowed his eyes back.

"That's so selfish of you Levi! Does that mean my friends can't stare at me, that my brother can't talk to me? Are you that controlling?" Mikasa asked sarcastically.

"If their going to look at you like that idiot then no, they're not allowed to talk to you."

"I can't believe you, you're such a controlling bastard!"

Pride

"You think you're so wonderful don't you?" Mikasa looked on as Levi walked back from Erwin's office. "Was he kissing your ass again?"

"Stop acting like that. It's not my fault I'm the best soldier." Levi smirked.

"Egotistical jerk."

"Jealous woman."

"I'm the woman worth a thousand soldiers, why would I be jealous of you!?"

"Because I'm humanity's strongest!"

"You know what, I don't need this, I'm outta here!" Mikasa said raiding her arm in the air.

"Fine, see if I can!" Levi said hitting his fist against the wall as she turned the corner. 'Damn it, why do we always do this?'

Gluttony

"Don't eat so much." Levi scolded.

"Worried I'll get fat?" Mikasa glared at him.

"Worried you'll get sick." Levi scoffed. "Sorry for showing some concern."

"I should be able to eat as much as I want, we just took out a ton of titans! And look at all the food you're eating, it's twice as much as me!" Mikasa said pointing at Levi's plate.

"So I'm a man I need to eat more, besides I did most if the work."

"You did not!" Mikasa said, grabbing a loaf of bread off his plate. "If anything I did more work then you."

"Give that back." Levi growled, beaning at the bread.

"Make me!"

Sloth

"Get up." Mikasa ordered the sleeping man.

"No." He murmured, turning away from her. "It's to early."

"Come on we need to get going, early scouting mission remember?"

"Shut up."

"Levi!" Mikasa pulled his covers off him, causing the man to sit upright abruptly.

"What the hell! Give me back my goddamn blanket!" Levi barked, pulling on the sheet.

"No, you need to get up!"

"Mikasa!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm trying to help you!" Mikasa shrieked, yanking the blankets out of his hands. "But if you wanna screw yourself over, fine, see if I care!"

She slammed the door closed behind her, leaving Levi alone in his room.

Lust

"Do you love me only for my body?" Mikasa asked as Levi kissed her neck.

"No, but it's certainly not a turn off."

"You're a pig."

"You're one to talk, if I was some ugly man you wouldn't give me the time if day." Levi said looking her in the eyes.

"Surprisingly enough, I'm not that shallow." Mikasa glared at him.

Levi sighed. "I'm tied if fighting... This week has been shit and I'm tired of it. Can't I just be with you an be happy?"

Mikasa looked at him in shock for a second, before giving a small smile. "Yes... I'm sorry."

Levi smiled, kissing her gently. "Me too, I love you Mikasa."

"I love you Levi."

They had always been flawed, both physically and emotionally. Scars littered their skin, each one a memory of death coming so close, wearing away at the two soldiers psyche, slowly breaking them.

But they didn't care, they still loved each other in all their imperfections. Even if it made their life hard, and caused them to fight, they still grew stronger from the blows and harsh words, always coming together, held together by the tether that bound their hearts.


End file.
